There Is A Light At The End Of Every Tunnel
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Being abandoned by your parents, and not able to have a childhood, twin sisters take on the role of the protectors of their little sister. Will they ever be children or are they cursed to never have a real life? Hey Guys I hope you enjoy this new story. I'm sorry but I will not be updating these anytime soon, life is very hectic right now. But please enjoy this first chapter.


Standing in the snow watching three duffel bags land at the siblings' feet, the oldest girl, by seconds, holds the youngest girl's hand. The middle girl, Michelle Torres, rubs the youngest girl's back letting her own tears fall.

Watching their parents' speed away in the van leaving them in a deserted park in the middle of a town unknown to them.

Sniffling, the youngest girl hides in her sisters' arms. Looking at her twin, Michelle shakes her head.

"Mitchie, don't worry, we'll think of something." Her twin, Danielle, sniffles. Playing with their sister's, Taylor's, straight brown hair, Mitchie and Danielle, or Dani for short, Taylor sobs.

Picking up the ten-year-old, Dani grabs a bag before watching her fifteen-year-old twin sister, grab the other two.

Walking for who knows how long, Taylor is fast asleep as both Mitchie and Dani tries to block her from the cold January wind. Ignoring their freezing bodies, Dani passes Taylor to her twin when they come to a stop. Removing her winter coat, Dani wraps it tightly around her twin and Taylor before taking all three bags for herself.

"Dani, take your coat back. We can't lose you too!" Mitchie protests tucking Taylor's head under her chin.

"Neither of you will lose me. Come on." Dani argues wrapping her arms around herself before walking through the knee-deep snow.

~D&S~

Will Schuester is slowly driving through the blizzard from visiting his parents, that New Years. It is January 3rd, as Will turns his windshield wipers on full. Slowing down seeing his headlights land on two walking figures on the sidewalk, Will is shocked to see them in running shoes and the one leading is only wearing a sweater and running shoes.

Pulling over, Will leaves his car running before stepping out. Calling out to them, over the roaring wind, Will watches them shyly walk over.

"Where are you heading? Where are your boots, coats, hats, scarves and gloves?" Will asks. Seeing that they aren't going to reply as they shiver, Will tells them to get in the car. Waiting for the one without a coat get into the front as the other climbs into the back with the bags and someone in her arms, Will climbs back in.

"Where are you going?" Will repeats after turning the heat up.

"Don't know." The girl next to him whispers.

"Why are you out in this weather?"

"No choice."

"Will I get to know your names?"

"Don't know."

"Where are you staying?"

"Nowhere."

Sighing, Will looks at them closely to notice the girl next to him is under the age of eighteen. The girl in the back looks around the same. Looking at the person in the girl's arms, she looks under the age of twelve.

"I have an apartment with a spare room. Would you like to stay there for a few days?" Will offers.

Watching the girls look at each other silently, they both nod shyly.

"It will only be for a little while." The one next to him whispers.

"May I know your names?"

"I'm Dani. Dani is short for Danielle." Dani informs him, "That's Mitchie. She's my twin. Mitchie is short for Michelle. The other is Taylor."

"My name is Will. It's nice to meet you three. How old are you girls?"

"Mitchie and I are fifteen. Taylor is ten. What about you?"

"I'm thirty-five. My wife and I are divorced. I'm a teacher."

Starting the drive to his apartment, Will learns that Dani, Mitchie and Taylor are naturally brunettes but Dani dyed her hair blonde so people could tell her and Mitchie apart. The siblings are all very close, as Dani is the defender and shy, Mitchie is the reasonable one and shy, and Taylor is the baby, needs protecting and shy as well.

Pulling up outside his apartment building, Will parks his car, before taking the duffel bags and his own bag so the girls don't have to. Watching Dani take Taylor out of Mitchie's arms, Will smiles leading them into the building.

Arriving to his apartment, Will opens the door, letting the girls to head in and get warm. Kicking off his boots, Will puts the three girls' bags in their room before putting his into his own room. Removing his coat, Will smiles seeing the girls still at the door.

"I'll hang up your coats." Will gently takes their coats as Dani kicks off her shoes before pulling off Taylor's.

Telling them to go sit in the living room and cover themselves with the blanket as he makes them hot chocolate, he can't help but wonder where he saw Mitchie's, Taylor's and Dani's faces before.

_Walking into the school the day after summer break, Will smiles greeting his Glee club students._

"_How were your summers everyone?" Will asks._

_Hearing 'great', 'awesome', 'relaxing' and 'busy' from everyone, Will turns to look at his student, Rachel Berry, who has yet spoken. Seeing her looking at a photo with a small smile on her face but tears in her eyes, Will calls upon her._

"_What did you do over the summer, Rachel?" Will asks once she is looking at him._

"_I went to summer camp." Rachel replies softly._

"_What did you do there?"_

"_Well, it's a music camp. I met three great people there. But before summer ended, they were taken away and never came back. All I have left to remember them, is my memories shared with them, and the photo the camp director took of us."_

"_May we all see the photo?"_

"_Sure." Watching the photo get passed around, Will waits until it is his turn before looking at it._

_Looking at the photo, he smiles seeing Rachel, and three brunettes sitting in the sand with a sand castle in front of them. The youngest girl looks younger than twelve, holding her hand next to the stick, with the words 'Camp Rock' on it, as a flag. The other brunettes look like they are twins and younger than eighteen. One of the twins is making bunny ears behind the younger girl's head with a huge smile on her face. The other twin is beside Rachel smiling with her arm around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel has both of her arms wrapped around the twins' shoulders smiling directly at the camera._

_Handing the photo back to his student, Will couldn't get the faint bruises on the girls' necks, out of his mind._

~S&D~

Will's three guests have been living with Will for three days now. During the three days, they have been constantly thanking him for making them comfortable and not pushing them to talk or answer questions.

It is Monday, the first day back to school. Will offered the girls if they would like to go to school, because he could pull some strings, but they all declined saying they don't have the money to get school supplies or a balanced home life. He has offered to buy everything they need, but they just said no and refuse to use him like that since they can't pay him back.

Getting ready to go to work, Will pours his coffee into his mug after getting his work clothes on. Hearing footsteps down the hall, Will sits down at the table eating his cereal while reading the newspaper.

"Morning." Looking up, Will smiles seeing Dani standing in front of him in jeans and t-shirt looking terrified and nervous.

"Morning, Dani. What are you and your sisters up to today?"

"Uhm, that's actually what I would like to speak to you about."

"Sure, what would you like to talk about?" Putting his paper aside, Will pulls out the chair next to him, to let Dani know she is in control.

"We were talking last night and came to a conclusion. We really don't want to be here alone, even though we know we are safe here." Dani starts taking a seat as she fiddles with her fingers, "If it's not too much trouble could you swing by the principal's office to see if Mitchie and I could take up your offer about school? Mitchie and I could try and find jobs so we could pay you back for the school supplies, and–"

Will gently places his hand on Dani's cutting her off.

"Dani, I don't mind nor want you girls to get jobs. You both deserve to be kids for a little longer. Besides, juggling work and school, it's difficult to do." Will rests his arm on the table leaning over so he can look the young girl in the eyes, "But I'm proud of you three girls for talking about and deciding to take that leap. It's very brave of you. I will speak with the principal today. If you girls are nervous, I will give you girls my cell phone number to call me, ok? I have movies so you guys can watch whatever you like and the TV is all for you guys to use. I will come here on my lunch break and make you guys lunch and before I leave I will leave out some snacks you guys can eat when you are hungry."

Watching a shy smile form on the young girl's face, Will smiles back.

"Thank you, Will."

"It's no problem, Dani." Gently pulling her into a hug, he feels Dani stiffen before hugging him back.

**Please review.**


End file.
